Cassie and Nick and Adam please read
by Ms.FutureCullen
Summary: Adam attacks cassie after getting evil with the skull. Cassie stays at nicks and there romance begins to blossom
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the message but hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please review and see how I did plus guess my age! Please review! M out!**

Cassie Pov:

I lay on the beach waiting for Adam. He was beginning to scare me. He had told Cassie to go get him the skull, and if she didn't, there would be consequences. I saw Adam coming.

He said, " Did you bring it?"

Cassie cried out, " It was making you sick!"

She saw the fury in his eyes. Then he lashed out hitting her lower jaw line and cheek. She felt the bruises forming. He hit her brow, causing blood to tickle down her forehead. Then, he was gone. It began to rain. Cassie was walking home trying hard not to cry and make a scene. She was getting dizzy. Then, she hit the ground. She heard a voice, and felt someone pick her up. The she blacked out.

Nick pov:

I was driving home, thinking of Cassie. I saw a figure was forming in the fog. I squinted. It was Cassie! She fell to the ground. I ran to help her. She looked beaten. Who could do this?

I yelled, "Help!"

Diana came with Deborah to her side.

"What happened?" She said.

"I don't know, I found her like this!"

I put her in my truck hand took her to my house, calling a meeting. I was outraged. Conant? Mabeye. I would kill him!

Adam pov:

I needed the skull. Black John was my friend. He would help me. Then, I would kill the rest of the circle, keeping Cassie as my wife. Black John would help me. Yes, just like he promised. I wonder what happened to Cassie? I smiled thinking of my accomplishment.

**What will happen. Will Cassie soon fall in love with Nick? Review, and tell me if I should continue. Follow me on instagram: _meha_1**

**Whoever gives me a webkinz code will get the whole story exclusive* only if it works!**

**Whatever I felt bad that it was to short so I put two chapters in one. Here we go!**

Cassie pov:

My head was pounding. I woke, looking around at my surroundings. I was at Nicks house. I was confused. Who brought me here? My thoughts were interuppted as the circle became to enter the room. Everyone was there. Everone except for Adam. Nick yelled. She jumped up. Nick ever hardly spoke during meetings, let along show any emotion.

"Who did this to you." He yelled.

"Now just calm down Nick, just wait for Cassie to explain to us what happened. I am sure it wasn't Adam. He would never do such a thing." Diana said.

Nick growled in fustration and plopped on the couch. It was Fayes turn to speak.

"Wow Nick, I've never seen you care for anything much, let alone life." She said, emphasing on the sarcasim. She was jealous that he was paying to much attention to Cassie. She always chased after him, though deep down she always knew that he loved Cassie and that would never change. Her hatred toward Cassie began to grow after she finally came to began to explain what happened and saw everyones looks on there faces change from disbelief to suprise and horror. Diana was most suprised. She used to date him and he always seemed as a prince or a king. Not anymore, she thought bitterly.

"Mabeye you should stay with Nick tonight." Diana said, thinking about what had happened earlier. Cassie's mother and grandmother were gone, the last of her family.

**Later that day...**

The circle was gone. Cassie had just taken a shower and wanted to rest. She went downstairs, and watched Nick make them dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick pov:

Cassie just got out of the shower. I still wasn't over her yet. I did not just like her. I was in love with her. Deb knows, even if I don't admit it. Deb is coming later. Cassie left so she could go get the stuff from her house. Deb came in.

"Where's Cassie?" Deb asked

"She went to go get her stuff." I said

"Why didn't you go with her?" She demanded.

"Because I don't care." I replied simply even though I did.

" Yes you do. You love her and you don't admit it. You want to hang out with her. Every time we say her name you finally pay attention." She yelled.

"I am not in love with Cassie Blake! I don't care about her name, and I don't care if we hang out or not! It would be great if she just left my life. I would not care." I said. I lied. Those words pained me, but I couldn't admit my love.

Deb's face looked dead. I called her name a few times. She pointed behind me. I looked and my mouth dropped open. There stood Cassie, a tear rolling down her face. She turned and ran out of the house into the dark. I knew where she was going. The beach. I needed to tell her I didn't mean it. She won't believe me, but I had to try. I left the house.

I saw her sitting. I walked over to her and stood. She turned around, and looked surprised. She tried to get up to run again. But I held her. I didn't know what to do. So I kissed her. She pulled away and slapped me. I guess I deserved , she ran off again.

**Remember! Give me a webkinz code and you get the whole story. Follow me on instagram. _meha_1 **

**Guess my age in the reviews. If you guess correctly I will post the whole story. It's kinda long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cassie POV:**

I didn't know what to do or think. I just kept running. One minute, he says he hates me, and the next he kisses me? I liked the kiss though. It was magical. We didn't tongue,**(SORRY -AUTHOR M)** we just kissed. But I think he did it for sympathy. I keep running . I banged into something. I was dizzy. Then, I blacked out.

**Nick POV:**

I liked the kiss. But I could not worry about that. I chased after Cassie. Then, she was gone.

**SORRY THIS WAS SHORT IM STOPPING. JUST KIDDING GOT YOU! IF YOU DONT REVIEW ILL STOP WRITING!**

She was on the ground. I checked her neck. Her pulse was not beating! I panicked. Then I did mouth to mouth. Usually, I would be jumping for joy. But it was not the time. Little by little, her pulse came back. She woke up confused. Before she could run I held her down and spoke.

" Cassie Blake, you are the best thing that ever happened in my life. You got me through every tough timie I had. You were strong even when you were scared. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. If you never came in my life, I would have been a bitch. (sorry) I lied to Deb. I just don't share my feelings with her. For once in my life, I know something is right. I that is that I love Cassie Blake."I took in my breath to see what she would say.

Cassie smiled. "Really?"

I laughed. "Really."

I helped her get up. She looked confused.

"What?" I asked

"What about Adam. What happened to him?"

"He tried to leave town with the skull but we got the skull, destroyed t and sent his ass out of here." ( sorry im gonna be cursin alot)

**Sorry this was so short!**


	4. Chapter 4

Nick pov:

Everything was great. We were heading home. I turned and smiled at Cassie. We still did not kiss. I parked the car. I told Deb everthing that happened. And that me and Cassie were together.

We went upstairs after we both took a shower. Not together of course. I wish. We plopped on the bed to watch a movie. She leaned and put her head on my chest. Half way through the movie she got up. She looked at me. I think she knew. I wasn't watching the movie. I was watching her the whole time.

" I know you weren't watching the movie." She said hitting me with a pillow.

I hit her ended up having a pillow fight. I was on the bed. She was over me.

I said " Surrender."

She replied, "Never."

Then our lips met. I got up. We had a make out session. Her hands were under my shirt roaming as if to find something. My arms were under her shirt and found her bra clip. I unclipped her bra. She smiled and pulled my shirt over my head.

**Warning sex scene!**

I pulled of her shirt. I saw her beautiful crafted breasts. I rubbed my thumb over her nipples. She laughed.

"What?" I replied teasing.

"It tickled." She said and giggled.

I pulled her onto the bed with me. I put one nipple into my mouth and sucked. She laughed. I loved her laugh. I kept my other a hand down her back, closing into her butt. I then licked the both. I picked her up and we kissed. I let my finger explore her vagina. I teased her, circling the outside. Then I dug two fingers in. She moaned. I pulled out then back again.

I took my dick and dug it inside her butt. I did the doggie and more. That night, we slept nacked under the covers. But I left my dick in her ass ass she slept. She knew.

**SORRY I THOUGHT IT WAS ABOUT TIME FOR A SEX SCENE. IF I DONT GET 5 REVEIEWS FROM DIFFERENTPEOPLE IM STOPPING NO MORE UNTIL I GET 5! TELL ME SOME IDEAS IN THE REVIEWS.!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for that review the second one btw people friend me on moviestarplanet whateverawsomeguy no e in awesome. Thanks!**

Nick pov:

I woke up to the best dream. Me and Cassie together. We had sex. The best part was leaving my dick into her as we slept. I felt cold. I couldnt move. It wasn't a dream! My mind was so fuzzed up. I was so happy. I carefully ejected myself out of her. She woke up. She smiled at me. I loved her smile.

**Sorry guys no more povs! mabeye every once and a while.**

This was for the second review. Keep it up and more will come. Adam comes back and forces cassie into things.


	6. Chapter 6

I knew it was her first time so I was worried whether she liked it or not. I looked at her.

" Any regrets?"

She smiled. "None."

I laughed and rolled over. We heard a scream. We ran outside. Faye had tried to activate the skull again. she was in the hospital. Cassie wanted to go see her. I didn't want to. "

Why not?'

" Cuz I don't care. It was her fault."

" Would you have gone if it was my mother."

" This isn't about your mother!"

" So? I'm just making an example. And don't yell about my mother. She's dead, you know."

" Well guess what? Mine are to. So stop complaining. You aren't the only one you know. Stop making it about your self. Wow your mother is dead and was burned alive. Big deal."

** I have to go sorry!**


End file.
